


Rogue's Approval

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Fear Can't Stop My Love For You [5]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len and his Rogues confront Barry Allen about his new boyfriend. Barry convinced them to give Hal a chance, and they certainly did.





	Rogue's Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivarryfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Olivarryfan).



> Who knew Len and his Rogues cared so much for Mr. Barry Allen??
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry and Hal were headed to a disturbance in a normally quiet part of town. When they got there, the place was covered in ice. Great… just what they needed Captain Cold. they entered the warehouse after a round of recon.

They walked in quietly, noting the darkness of the room. Hal lit his ring up creating a glowing green aura around the room. When they made it to the center of the room, the lights snapped on and they were surrounded.

Len was directly in front of them, his cold gun pointed at them and his face stoic. Mick was standing a few feet to his left, the heatgun also pointed in their direction. Bivalo was there, sunglasses covering his eyes, Mardon next to him with a ball of ice floating in his hands. Shawna, Hartley, and Axel stood beside her with his toygun.

Barry glanced around. Didn’t seem like this was their regular heist. “Scarlet.” Len drawled, lowering the goggles that covered his eyes. His bright icy blue eyes shone in the lights of the warehouse and Barry took them in.

He was in a serious mood, Barry could tell just from one look. Mick looked stiff, Mardon was defensive and even Bivalo seemed peeved. They all seemed off… something was wrong, which meant they got him here to talk to him, not fight.

Hal watched as Barry pulled his hood down in surrender. “Flash what are you doing?” He asked worriedly, getting out of his defensive stance.

“Relax GL, they already know. They’re friends.”

“They certainly don’t look like it…” Hal pointed out.

Each Rogue lowered any and all weapons when Barry pulled his hood down. “What do you need to talk about?” Barry directed the question to Leonard.

“Mmm,” Len hummed, a smirk growing on his face. “How about we talk about the fact that you’re dating ex-test pilot Hal “Highball” Jordan… otherwise known as Green Lantern?” Len asked as he approached Barry. He noticed how the kid paled.

Hal powered down as he looked to Barry. “Barr’ what’s going on here? How do they-”

“We know because you need to know your enemy,” Snart told him. “Or anyone who can pose a threat. You are one of those threats.”

“I’m a threat?” Hal raised his voice. “You’re the criminal here!” Hal was insulted by Leonard’s accusation. “You’re talking to an intergalactic cop. Remember that-”

“Hal!” Barry yelled. “Relax, Leonard didn’t mean it that way. They meant it in the ‘possible threat to my friend’s mental state’ way. They don’t want me to get hurt… if I’m hearing this right anyway…”

Hal just paused as he took that in. “Friend? As in you?” Hal asked, trying not to make it sound like an insult. All the Rogues were bundled up close to them as the conversation continued. They let Len do the talking.

“Yes, you big idiot.” Barry laughed as he turned to Len. “Thanks for the concern guys, but I’ve known Hal since college. I went to his funeral when he disappeared and when we reconnected I couldn’t have been happier.”

“Barry,” Len said firmly.

“Okay.” Barry sighed. “How about we all go out and you get to know him?” Len looked at Barry with a frustrated look, then sighed. 

“Fine. Meet at Saints. 7 pm. Don’t be late.” Len said as he turned to leave. Hal stood, taking in everything that happened as the Rogues all left behind Snart. When he turned, he saw a huge grin on Barry’s face.

“C’mon, you heard Len! Can’t be late!” he said happily as he grabbed Hal’s wrist and sped them to his apartment. After pushing Hal to get ready for the bar, they made it almost on time, 7:05. “Damn. Late again.” Barry said with a wry smile as he entered the bar.

Barry instantly approached Leonard who sat at the bar. “Hey, Len.” Len glanced at him as he sipped his beer.

“Hey, kid.” He ruffled his hair and Barry smiled brightly. Hal just watched as Barry weaved through the Rogues, each one reacting differently than the other. Mick and Leonard ruffled his hair affectionately, Shawna, Hartley, and Axel hugged him happily, and Mark, well he wasn’t sure about Mark. Mark had nodded at Barry, but Barry just hugged him, and Mark didn’t look shocked, but he definitely didn’t seem to like the touch.

Hal watched the night go by, and when he looked at how Barry interacted with the Rogues, not that he liked admitting it, Barry fit right in. Not because he was a criminal, but because of how he behaved with them.

Barry was playing pool with Axel, Mark, Shawna, and Hartley when Hartley made a fuss about the game. Barry had timidly argued back, then Mark got involved yelling at Hartley, then Shawna joined against Mark. Len had interrupted the argument with little more than a word.

He got Hartley to drop the subject and they all slowly went back to playing the game, glancing at Len every once in a while, wondering if he was still watching, Len never looked away. Hal thought they all were acting like children before Len interrupted, and that’s when his thoughts clicked into place. 

Family. Hal instantly got why Barry was constantly around the group. A sense of family. Len and Mick seemed to take the authority roles, and everyone else was more submissive. They certainly argued like kids. 

Hal figured out why Barry chose that group of people soon after. They were all connected for a single reason. Eobard Thawne. The particle accelerator gave half of them powers, and they all met through Barry’s heroics, and each hated Harrison Wells, technically Eobard.

Barry could connect with this group. He felt like he found a family. Hal would be damned if he took that away from the kid. Taking his scotch with him, Hal walked over to the pool table to join the game. “Mind if I join?” He asked, taking another sip of his drink.

Barry smiled and immediately set to get him in on the game. Another few hours later and everyone was trashed. Barry had brought the alcohol Cisco made special for him, and everyone else had drunk from the bar. 

Len and Mick were driving the group back to the safehouse and had drunken virtually nothing that night. They loaded each person in the van and headed for the safehouse. Barry was the only one semi-conscious during the ride.

Everyone was asleep as Barry stuck his head into the front seats. He was way past drunk and acting like a complete fool. “Kid, go to sleep. You’re completely smashed.” Len said, turning to push the kid gently into the back again. Barry just giggled as he fell backward. He snuggled into Hal as the drive continued.

Len and Mick got each Rogue into their own rooms, then went back for Barry and Hal. Len hauled Barry onto his back, carrying him piggyback style, and Mick hauled Hal up, wrapping his arm over his shoulder to carry him into the safehouse.

“Thanks, Len.” Barry yawned in his ear.

“No problem, kid. Just get to sleep.” Len said, looking over his shoulder as Barry drifted off with his face pressed against his back. They took Barry to his room, and Hal to a guest room then headed to bed themselves.

THE NEXT MORNING

Hal woke up in a strange place with a slight hangover. It was nothing that wouldn’t be gone in a half hour or so, so he got up and crept out of the room. He had no clue where he was, but he could safely assume it was a safe house.

It was pretty big, each Rogue had their own room, plus extra guest rooms. He wandered until he found the kitchen. Hal peeked around the corner, staying as hidden as possible. Len and Mick were making breakfast, and from what he could see, everyone except Barry was awake and in the kitchen.

“Don’t just stand there, kid. Get in here.” Len said without turning around.

“I think you’ve got the wrong person,” Hal said, coming into the kitchen anyway.

“Nope,” Len responded, turning to face him. “That boy will sleep for hours longer if we let him. Seeming as nobody’s gone to wake him, you’re the only other person not awake.” Len said handing him a plate.

“Help yourself, highball,” Mick said as he walked to the table. 

“Highball?” Hal asked as he moved to the literal buffet of food.

“Just a nickname,” Len told him simply. “Mick rarely does names. I’ll go get Barry.”

Hal sat down with the Rogues, eyeing each one as they ate. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. 

“Relax, kid. Ain’t nobody here gunna hurt ya.” Mick said with a mouth full of french toast. Hal just silently started to eat his food. When Len came in, Barry was drowsily rubbing his eyes from his spot on Leonard’s back.

Hal almost choked on his food. Why was he giving Barry a piggyback ride? Was that normal? Len got Barry a plate after setting him in the chair next to Hal. nobody seemed to be reacting to it, so it had to be normal, right?

Hal looked to Barry, who gave him a big grin while still rubbing his eye. Barry ate some of what Leonard gave him and when he was fully awake, he started a conversation between the whole table. 

As Hal sat there, listening to Barry talk and seeing his lover so happy, he knew he could get used to this. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to admit that this felt like family.

Len looked around the table, and their new addition to the routine… was nice. Hal fit in, and once he loosed up a bit and really trusted the Rogues, he’d fit in even better. Len looked to Mick and sent him a quick nod. This didn’t go unnoticed by any of the other Rogues, yet it flew over Barry and Hal’s heads. The Rogues knew what Len meant. Hal was part of the group now. Their family grew by one more member, and their protection was instantly granted to the new arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
